So Sick
by Ignatia Naselia
Summary: Sudah tidak ada lagi kata 'kita' di kamusku. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan segala kenangan tentang 'kita' di masa lalu?SONGFIC. Draco POV. Draco-fem!Harry. Non-magical universe


**So Sick**

 **Summary :** Sudah tidak ada lagi kata 'kita' di kamusku. Tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan segala kenangan tentang 'kita' di masa lalu?

 **Disclaimer :** HP tetep punya Tante Rowling. Lagu So Sick punyanya Om Ne Yo. Tapi fic ini punya gua. Wkwkwk.

 **Warn :** SONGFIC. Draco POV. Draco-fem!Harry, Draco galau-gundah-gulana-tersiksa-mode on!, Oneshot. Non-magical universe. Lirik lagu, potongan siaran radio, sama flashback Drarry di-italic.

 **Happy read! ^^v**

* * *

" _Love you, Draco. Forever" Mata hijaunya menatapku lembut selagi mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Lalu aku mengecupnya lembut. Selembut tatapannya barusan._

* * *

" _Draco, kita putus. Jangan pernah temui dan hubungi aku lagi." ucapnya dingin. "Tapi kenapa, har? Setelah semua yang kita jalani?" Aku menuntut penjelasan darinya. Nihil. Harry sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa sepatah kata pun penjelasan._

* * *

Akhir pekan yang mendung. Aku hanya bisa terbaring di sofa apartemenku sambil membaca novel yang belum kutuntaskan dari minggu lalu. Kubiarkan radioku menyala. Membantu menghidupkan suasana dengan lagu-lagu yang diputarkan para penyiar di sana.

 _Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone_

' _Cause right now we says that we can't come to the phone_

 _And I know it makes no sense 'cause you walked out the door_

 _But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku begini. Melakukan segala aktivitas sendirian di akhir pekan. Kesepian? Sedikit. Semenjak kata 'putus' keluar dari mulutnya, semenjak itu pula aku kembali tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Tanpa dia.

Karena aku sudah tinggal sendiri, ingin sekali aku mengubah kalimat yang biasa terdengar di mesin penjawab teleponku. Mengubah dari 'dengan apartemen Draco dan Harry' menjadi 'nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab'. Untuk apa masih menyantumkan namanya? Toh aku sekarang sudah tinggal sendiri. Dan kurasa sudah banyak orang tahu aku dan Harry sudah berakhir.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku masih saling kontak dengan Harry setelah putus? Jawabannya tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Jangankan saling kontak, melihatnya dan mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah tidak pernah. Saat terakhir aku mendengar suaranya hanya saat ia mengatakan 'putus' padaku. Saat terakhir aku melihatnya juga hanya ketika ia keluar dari pintu apartemenku malam itu. Setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya denganku.

Bicara apa, sih, aku ini? Seorang Malfoy tidak sepantasnya galau. Sangat tidak Malfoy sekali.

 _(It's ridiculous) It's been months and for some reason I just_

 _(Can't get over us) And I'm stronger than this_

 _(Enough is enough) No more walking 'round with my head down_

 _I'm so over being blue crying over you_

Tapi, jujur, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkannya begitu saja dari ingatanku. Konyol sekali. Sudah berbulan-bulan putus, namun aku masih saja mengingatnya. Senyum manisnya, mata hijaunya yang indah, kenangan-kenangan manis yang kami lalui. Terkadang aku bahkan tersenyum mengingatnya.

Bukan hanya kenangan manis, tapi juga kenangan yang buruk pun masih bisa kuingat. Kenangan kami yang paling buruk, ya, saat putus. Terkadang, aku tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata saat mengingatnya. Terkadang masih dengan pikiran 'salahku apa sampai kau memutuskanku?' Depresi? Hampir, kurasa. Jujur, aku masih menginginkannya. Menginginkan kehadirannya dan segala kasih sayangnya yang diberikan khusus untukku.

 _And I'm so sick of love song, so tired of tears_

 _So done with wishing you were still here_

 _Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

 _So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Sial. Kenapa lirik lagu itu pas sekali denganku? Semenjak aku putus dengannya, aku sering sekali mendengarkan lagu-lagu cinta. Bukan lagu cinta yang bahagia, namun lagu cinta yang sendu. Ya seperti lagu yang tengah diputar sekarang.

Mendadak, aku membenci lagu cinta. Lelah mendengarkannya. Apapun cerita di baliknya dan bagaimanapun liriknya. Sama seperti aku membenci cinta itu sendiri. Katanya cinta tak pernah salah. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia yang selalu bilang cinta padaku, toh pada akhirnya meninggalkanku juga.

Penat dengan keadaan di flat, aku pun memutuskan jalan-jalan keluar dan mematikan radioku. Namun, lirik lagu itu masih menggema di otakku.

" _Lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu dari Epik High berjudul 'Love Love Love'. Selamat menikmati!"_

Aku pun mengganti saluran radio sembari menyetir. Tidak akan mendengarkan lagu cinta lagi. Muak. Mendengar judulnya yang jelas-jelas tentang cinta saja aku sudah tidak selera. Apalagi liriknya.

Saluran radio terganti. Terdengar sebuah lagu yang kelihatannya sedih sekali.

 _Gotta fix the calendar I have, it's marked July fifteenth_

 _Because since there's no more you, there's no anniversary_

 _I'm so fed up with the thoughts of you and your memory_

 _And how every song reminds me of what used to be_

Lagu yang sama, eh?

Lirik lagunya membuatku tertegun. Sudah berbulan bulan putus, tapi aku masih belum lupa tanggal jadianku dengannya. Dan, ya, benar. Karena ia sudah tak ada, tak akan ada lagi _anniversary_. Atau _monthsary_ yang aku dan dia masih sering rayakan setiap bulannya.

Aku jadi teringat bagaimana aku dan Harry merayakannya dengan sederhana. Menonton film kesukaan kami berdua saja di apartemen, lalu biasanya dia akan memasak makan malam spesial untuk kami berdua. Setelahnya, kami hanya saling mengucapkan _'happy anniversary'_ lalu bermesraan dengannya. Sederhana, tapi manis dan berkesan.

Ada apa, sih, dengan pikiranku? Kenapa otakku selalu penuh dengan kenangan akannya? Kenapa otakku tidak mau melupakannya?

 _That's the reason_

 _And I'm so sick of love song, so tired of tears_

 _So done with wishing you were still here_

 _Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow_

 _So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Aku benci lagu cinta. Muak mendengarnya. Mendadak alergi dengan lagu cinta juga. Ingin rasanya menghancurkan radio mobilku supaya tidak ada lagi lagu cinta terdengar. Tapi kenapa lagu ini malah membuatku tidak alergi? Dan kenapa semakin aku mendengarkan lagu ini, semakin aku teringat padanya?

 _(Leave me alone) Leave me alone_

 _(Stupid love songs) Don't make me think about her smile_

 _Or having my first child_

 _I'm letting go, turning off the radio_

* * *

" _Pagi, Draco sayang" ia membangunkanku dengan senyuman yang manis. Langsung saja kutarik dia ke pelukanku dan kuhadiahi dia dengan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirnya yang manis._

* * *

" _Harry, kalau kita menikah, kau mau punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan dulu?" tanyaku pada dia yang kini berada di pangkuanku. "Well, aku tidak masalah punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau dia anak laki-laki, aku ingin dia mirip denganmu, Drake" katanya. "Kalau anak kita perempuan, aku yakin dia akan mirip denganmu" jawabku sambil mencium puncak kepalanya, lalu mengecup pipinya._

* * *

Merlin, kenapa dengan otakku? Aku bisa gila dipenuhi dengan memori tentangnya!

Aku terus menyetir sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sama hingga tuntas. Berharap segala ingatan bersamanya bisa sirna secepat mungkin dan aku tidak perlu lagi mengalami kegalauan tak berujung seperti ini.

Menambah kecepatan mobilku, dan berjalan lurus entah menuju ke mana. Bisa saja besok aku kehilangan memoriku dengannya.

Dan mungkin juga nyawaku.

Selamat tinggal, Harry Potter. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu.

* * *

 **OH TYDAC! FIC APA INI *pasang muka maloe***

 **Halo semua! Gua Naru dari fandom sebelah (readers : fandom mane?). Thankyou udah mau nyempetin baca fic gaje ini. Ini adalah songfic pertama yang gua publish sekaligus fic pertama gua di fandom HP. Semoga fill-nya dapet ya dan bisa bikin readers terhibur.**

 **Btw, mind to review? Thanks**


End file.
